Pokemon Attack Team part 1
by Krimzon Flygon
Summary: When Ash is recruted into a mistirious organization, he must struggle to fit in with the members...who arn't even his species. This is my first story so please review.
1. Into the heart of the storm

Pok'emon Attack Team

By Krimzon Flygon

(AN. Greetings. My name is Krimzon Flygon. I have been reading fanfics for many, many years and have always greatly desired to become what I now am; a fic writer. Ok, so no flames, R and R, yadda yadda yadda. and enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pok'emon itself, but I do own the concept of P.A.T, which was created back when I loved Pok'emon. The people who _do_ own Pok'emon are 4 Kids and the other guys.

Rated T for violence and brief mild language.

Chapter One

Into the heart of the storm

Ash's POV

"Ash!"

I cringed at the sound of Misty's angry yell.

"I don't believe that you got us lost again! Have you no shame? This is the fourth time this week that this happened!"

"Cool it, Misty! I know exactly were we are! We are...uh...we...er...uh...well..."

"AAAAAAAAAASH! I swear, if we don't get to a town by nightfall, your time on earth will **end!** DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

I saluted and clicked my heals. "Yes, **ma'am**!" I grinned as Misty lunged at me. I held my ground until she was nearly on top of me, then sidestepped easily out of the way. Misty frantically tried to keep her balance...and failed. Splat! Right on her face. "That lunge reminded me of you...sloppy." I added. I immediately regretted it as she got to her feet and got the mallet out. She whirled it over her head, then brought it crashing down. I cringed as I awaited the excruciating pain. All I felt, however, was a strange buzzing-like feeling. I cracked one eye open and peaked around. "Whoa." I whispered. I saw I was inside a strange, well lit hallway. I blinked a few times to see if I was hallucinating from the (just guessing here) bonk on the head. It was real all right, and downright amazing. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of light footsteps, and a pair of angry voices.

"How many times will I have to say it, Raikou? I have not, and never will, hit on a human!"

"Well, my red and white friend, explain yesterday's movie night, hmm? I seem to recall you kissed that boy!"

"I was saying 'thank you'! What would you have done, thunder butt? Shocked him?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Latias!"

The two pok'emon tuned the corner, and froze. Deep, stunned silence filled the hall. Somewhere, off in the distance, a growlithe barked. The silence was broken by the yellow dog-like pok'emon, who I assumed was Raikou.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, undeniably amazed. I guessed that he wasn't used to people.

"I...I..." I stammered.

"Hold on." Raikou snarled. "You're that kid."

I raised an eyebrow. "Kid? What are you talking about?" I wasn't that famous, was I? Raikou's next sentence proved me incorrect.

"You don't know? You really don't know that they made five documentaries about you and how you saved legendaries like us?"

"Five?" I asked, surprised. "I only remember four. Lugia, Entei, Celebi and Latias."

"And Mewtwo." Raikou added.

"Mewtwo? Never heard of him."

Raikou looked thunderstruck. "Really! If _I_ was ever petrified, I'd never forget! Ahh, but I digress. What _are _you doing here. Humans are strictly forbidden under part three of the Pok'emon Attack Team Rulebook!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "What's the Pok'emon Attack Team?"

Raikou cringed, visibly horrified. "Raikou, you idiot!" he cried.

He sighed sadly.

"Ok."

He cleared his throat.

"Somehow, you've gotten into The Building of Nova, the headquarters of the P.A.T. The Pok'emon Attack team is a top secret agency where pok'emon save the world."

I could hardly believe my ears. "How many are there?" I asked.

Raikou sucked his lower lip, clearly deep in thought. "One hundred, two hundred...I'm really not sure. But we have to clear a few things up first. Follow me, Ash."

My mind raced. The legendaries were more amazing than I thought. I tottered dizzily after Raikou. So many questions chased each other around in my mind, I didn't know what to ask first. The questions somehow seemed to sense this and popped out of my mouth randomly.

"So, where are we going?" I asked first.

Raikou smiled. "We are going to see the leader of the P.A.T, Mew. Great guy. But don't ask about his fighting skills. I am still thinking of words good enough to describe it."

"Who is his right hand man?" I asked.

Raikou frowned. "That would be his son, Mewtwo."

"Is he a good member?"

Raikou nodded. "Oh, yes. He has killed more enemies than I can count on..."

"That's not what I mean." I interrupted.

An uncomfortable silence fell as Raikou frowned.

"...No. Most of us think he is a real pain in the...oh, here we are."

We stopped in front of a large metal door. On the door was a small red and white sign. I looked closely to read it.

"Mew's parking only. All others will be towed?"

I looked at Raikou, who was currently staring into a small glass hole.

"Activate retinal scan." a mechanical voice said.

A thin red beam shot out of the hole and rotated around the electric pok'emon's retinal. The beam then vanished and the voice spoke again.

"Raikou. Status, commando. ID approved. Please enter voice key."

Raikou walked to a microphone.

"Raikou. Party of two."

he said slowly and clearly. The door opened, and Raikou walked in. I followed him tentatively. As I entered the room, I sensed a change in atmosphere. The room had a sort of calming quality.

"Ah, Raikou!" I turned to see a small pink pok'emon in a beanbag chair.

"So you're Mew?" I asked.

"In the flesh, my friend." the pok'emon nodded.

He had a strong, easygoing voice.

"I never thought the day would come when my son would agree to train humans in our fight for justice."

I felt like the bottom of my stomach had dropped out.

"Wh-what! Are you saying that I'm..."

Mew grinned like a schoolboy.

"Welcome to the P.A.T, Ash."


	2. Trials

Pok'emon Attack team

By Krimzon Flygon

(A/N: Yo. K.F here with the second chapter in the PAT saga. Hang on to your Pokeballs cause here we go! Oh, and Twilight the Umbreon, can you tell me does the gasp mean a good thing or a bad thing in a review? Thanks.

Disclaimer: Nintendo. 4 Kids. Gamefreak. They own Pok'emon. Not me.

Chapter two

Trials

Ash's POV

By Raikou's expression, I guessed that he was about as shocked as I was.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. "Mew, they call this the Poke'mon Attack Team, not the Pok'emon and Human Attack Team! Having a human in our team changes everything!"

"Yup." Mew nodded. "However, we will work even faster with a human on our team."

Raikou raised an eyebrow. "You lost me."

Mew grinned. "Many Pok'emon see humans as inferior. I think differently, however. With the proper training, humans become _quite_ formidable. You know our motto, right?"

Raikou sighed."Aid the weak, right the wrong, defeat the evil, no matter how strong. But a _human_..."

Mew shrugged.

I, meanwhile, was having a silent mental breakdown. Me? In a secret organization? Oh, sure, I was somewhat famous on Shamouti island and Altomare, but there had to be some mistake!

"I...I think you have the wrong trainer." I stammered.

Mew looked surprised. "Wrong trainer?" He questioned.

"I never did anything of importance, I am not so high up on the totem pole, and I suck at catching pok'emon. I'm sorry, sir, but Raikou's right. I can't be in a team like this."

Mew smiled gently. "Yes, you can. I believe you can be in this team, and so should you. That's sometimes all it takes."

I groaned. "You sound like Brock."

Mew chuckled. "Heheh, that's sort of what I was trying to do.

I laughed. "Well, stop. One is bad enough!

We howled with laughter.

Mew finally stopped. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned to Raikou.

"Raikou. Can you please take Ash here to the arena. We need to see what he can already do." He said, voice breaking a few times due to the small chuckles he still sometimes emitted.

Arena? My insides turned a back flip.

"What do you do in the arena?" I asked nervously.

Mew looked at me. "Fight fifteen training robots."

Raikou grinned. "With your bare hands."

"No weapons."

"No supplies."

"And no time limit." Mew finished.

Raikou nodded to me and walked off. I had to jog to keep up with his fast, even steps. More questions began to pop out of my mouth.

"How many of them did you beat. The robots, I mean." I asked.

Raikou thought. "Uh, about three."

I gaped. The god of thunder only could beat three!

Raikou grinned. "You'll understand when you see them, cause kid, you ain't got a prayer.

I gulped.

Raikou turned another corner and walked to a door. A sign was on it. It read 'Arena entrance; abandon all hope, ye who enters here.' I gaped at Raikou.

"Good luck, kid." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I nodded, turned to the doors, and pushed them open. I was immediately met by a roaring crowd in the stands, composed entirely of legendaries. I now knew how a Pok'emon felt at the Pok'emon League. I stared at another set of doors. Somehow I knew what would come out of it. I looked around the stands and saw a giant glass box with a microphone in front of it. Mew stepped up to the mike and tapped it twice.

"Testing...testing...good morning, PAT!" He said.

The legendaries cheered happily.

"Today we give witness to an amazing change in our policy. Ash Ketchum, who has saved more than one of our members in his life, is now an honorary member of the Pok'emon Attack Team!"

The legendaries gasped as one.

"I believe that he will help us in our fight for justice. Heck, we may even win! And now, Ash will go through the acceptance test. The rules are simple. Defeat as many battle droids as you can before you are knocked out by them. The test will also end if you defeat fifteen of them. You are allowed to use any techniques at your disposal. Good luck 00...er, Ash." Mew said.

Everyone laughed and cheered. I gulped and stared petrified at the doors, which began to open. A tall, lanky, metallic form ran out of it. The droid was silver in color, with red punching gloves for hands and soft, padded feet. Its head was shaped like an armadillo's with an antenna sticking out of the back of it. Overall, it didn't look too deadly. But then I remembered what Raikou said about how I didn't have a prayer, so I stayed on my guard. My fears were answered when the robot ran up to me and pulled its arm back for a powerful right hook. I ducked and the robot spun out of balance. The Pok'emon cheered. I straightened up and punched the robot as hard as I could. It staggered backwards and fell on its rear, then fell on its back. It didn't move again. I stared at it in amazement. Was Raikou just joking about how these things were dangerous?

"It seems that Ash has defeated robot number one. Get ready for robots two and three!" Mew yelled.

It was then that I understood. These things were simple to defeat by themselves, but more and more came out with every wave! I guessed that these things were powerful in groups. The door opened again, and two of the same model ran out. They tore at me and each tried to attack. I knew that if I was hit by one, the other would snare me on the way down and attack me, so I decided to line them up. I stood in front of one so the other was behind it, then I punched it hard. The robot fell on top of its partner, crushing it instantly. I didn't give it time to recover, and stomped on it as hard as I could. It shuddered, then lay still.

"Woooooooooohoooooooooo! Ash has completed wave two of five! But can he beat robots four, five and six?" Mew screamed.

I turned confidently to the robot door. But my joy was short lived when I saw the stun guns that the robots had for hands this time.

"Gckkk." I croaked.

The robots implemented their first wave of attack instantly, in the same manner that the fighters used. They ran at me arms drawn back. I rolled under a robot's legs and shoved it into its partners. They all fell in a heap. One of them was squashed and out of the battle. The other three tore at me. I held my ground until they were just out of arm's reach, then flipped onto my back, monkey-flipping one over me and into a wall. I then realized I had made a huge mistake. I was on my back and wide open! Sure enough a robot bore down on me, tasers raised. I rolled out of the way as it slammed at me with its tasers. I got up as fast as I could. The robot joined its partner and they came at me as fast as they could. I stood my ground again and kicked one robot in the groin so hard, its head popped off. It fell like a sack of potatoes. The other robot swung at me wildly. I dodged a few times, then grabbed its arms, ripped them off, grabbed the robot's head, and slammed it into my knee. It wobbled in place for a moment, then fell on its face. I worked a crick out of my neck.

"Holy surskit! He beat wave three! He beat wave three!" Mew yelled. "Lets see if he can fare against wave four, everyone!"

This time, it was five robots. Two were fighters, two tasers, and a creep with stretchy arms. I decided to attack the stretchy first. I knocked a taser out of my way and grabbed the creep with the arms. I pounded on it everywhere. Finally it stopped moving. I tossed it at the tasers, who were crushed. I then turned on the fighters. They tried to punch me, but I slammed them into the ground. They tried to get up, but I punched them down again.

"Wow! I have never seen anything like it! Ash is pounding through these robots like they were just training dummies. This is the last round! Go get em!" Mew yelled.

Six stretches tore out and began swinging their arms at me. I ducked and dodged. However I seemed to have a problem. The storm of arms left me no opening. If I stopped for a second to attack them, I would be crushed! I had to think of something fast.

"It looks like Ash has no opening to attack! I hope he can think of something, cause I'd hate for him to lose here!" Mew commented.

I suddenly thought of something. I maneuvered so I was standing in front of a stretchy. Another attacked me and I dodged. The stretchy's arm socked the other stretchy, defeating him. I grinned and maneuvered again. I repeated this process until there was one left. I got up and beaconed to the remaining robot.

"Come on, metal head, let's dance!" I taunted.

The robot's arms stretched out to the entire arena and the robot began to spin rapidly. One of the arms caught me in the chest and I was sent sailing into a wall! A gasp came from the audience, but I barely heard it. My head was pounding as I stood up slowly. I felt something on my lips and wiped it away. When I looked at the back of my hand there was blood. The robot ran up to me, arms raised for a finish blow. I tensed in fear. The robots arms came crashing down. I got ready, and with the last of my strength, lunged at the robot. I tackled it and we went crashing into the ground. The robot twitched once under me, then slumped lifelessly. I slowly got up and raised my arms in triumph.

"He won! Oh, my God! He won! Ash Ketchum has defeated all fifteen robots!" Mew yelled over the roars of the crowd. "We have a new member!"

I couldn't believe it. I, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, had defeated fifteen deadly robots. As I stood there in the middle of the arena, soaking in the crowd's cheers, I knew miracles really existed.

(AN: Okey dokey, everyone, that was the second chapter. So until next time, this is Krimzon Flygon.)


	3. An old friend returns

Pok'emon Attack Team

Chapter 3

An old friend returns

(A/N: Here's Krimzon with chapter three of the Pok'emon Attack Team saga. This chapter contains spoilers for those who haven't seen the end of Pok'emon Heroes, so beware!)

Disclaimer: I only own the Attack Team part of Pok'emon Attack Team.

Ash's POV

Needless to say, I was feeling pretty good about myself. I had surpassed the thunder god in the amount of robots that we killed. I was walking down a hall, when a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Those were some nice moves in the arena there, Ash. Though I doubt you could take much more, huh?" The voice said.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"You see anyone else in this hall named Ash?" came the voice. "Now if only you could have opened up that can of butt-whup in Altomare, I may have lived, and not be sealed inside of that jewel!"

I shook my head. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The voice laughed. "Who am I? That's an interesting question for you to ask. I really thought the guardian of Altomare would be easy to distinguish."

The being, who was leaning in a dark corner, stepped into the light. It was a blue dragon with hawk-like blood-red eyes, and two pointed wings.

"Hey, Ash." He said calmly.

"Latios?" I squawked. "How are you alive? I mean, you sacrificed yourself! How did you get out of the soul dew?"

Latios chuckled calmly.

"Surprised, I see. I was too. Quite a stroke of luck on my part. A part of my body survived the explosion that decimated the wave. It was propelled into space, where it was picked up by this team. After they cloned an exact copy of me, they got the soul dew and downloaded my spirit into the empty shell. Neat huh? So now I'm here. I now kill twice as many enemies daily then I would do in my lifetime if I was confined to Altomare. Best part is, I get paid to do it! Dammit, I love this job!"

I raised an eyebrow. "They can _do_ that?"

Latios shook his head. "Well, if they couldn't, I wouldn't be here, si?"

"No." I answered. "No you wouldn't."

Latios grinned and nodded.

"Want a grand tour?" He asked.

"Would I ever!" I said happily.

Latios clapped his paws once. "Well, let's go!"

He turned and marched down a hall. I had to jog to keep up with him. Suddenly there was a crackling noise over the loudspeaker. A voice blared to life.

"Latios. It is time for your training. Come to the arena, now."

To my surprise, a hot, sick swoop of anger hit me. Something in the voice demanded respect in the rudest way, and it made me sick. Somehow, I knew it was Mewtwo, Mew's son.

"Yeah, Mewtwo, I'm coming. I just need to give Ash the grand tour." Latios said back, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, If you want to give him a tour, show him the arena. I know Ash is dying to see that." the voice came again, dripping with sarcasm. "Get down here or I'll teleport you."

With a click, the loudspeaker shut down.

Latios sighed and looked at me.

"_That,_ my friend, was Satan, although he's better known as Mewtwo around here. Screw with him and he'll screw your head off. Guess we're headed to the arena. We can't leave him waiting if we want to live. Come on."

He turned a sharp about-face and walked to the arena doors. I followed him in. I was stunned to see that the stands were empty. A tall, thin Pok'emon stood in the middle. He looked like Mew's dark side!

"About time, dragon. We have a lot to cover today, so pay attention. Our first technique is a finishing blow. It is called the Corkscrew. It goes like this." He said, turning to a dummy. With one untraceable motion, he grabbed it, leapt into the air and bore down with terrifying force. Wham! He leapt away at the last moment. When the dust cleared, the dummy was an unrecognizable mess. "Now you." he said.

Latios stayed put. "I can't."

Mewtwo grinned evilly. "Should've seen that coming. So let's try something a little easier; the Nose Dive Crash. Goes something like this."

He kicked another dummy and sent it into the air; it turned over, fell, and Mewtwo kicked it across the room. "Okay, show me how to do it, dragon."

Latios would not be wavered. "I can't."

Mewtwo's grin grew wider. "Duh. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Latios stood still. "I don't know how to do it because I didn't see how to do it. You went too fast for me to track. If you can walk me through it, I can master it."

Mewtwo's grin wavered, then vanished to be replaced by a very ugly look. "What? Are you saying you can do the techniques that only _I_ have mastered? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

Latios shrugged. "Yup."

Mewtwo's eye twitched, then in one swift motion, batted Latios across the room. The dragon skidded on his back and slid to a stop. He slowly got up.

"I...I have no respect for...for anyone who do not respect me in return." He panted.

Mewtwo roared in fury and lunged at Latios again. Latios slid out of the way. Mewtwo turned and threw a punch that dazed Latios. Mewtwo then grabbed Latios by the neck and glared into his eyes.

"Let me tell you something, Latios. I have never liked you. And as you stand here, before me, having the **chutzpah** to think that you can defeat me, I will inform you that I will teach you some respect if I have to ram it down your throat with a pile driver!"

Suddenly there was a brilliant ray of light, and Mewtwo went sailing into the wall. He looked surprised at Latios. The dragon's hand was still glowing from the aftereffect of his hyperbeam.

"Is that a challenge?"

(A/N: Wow! I have a feeling that this is gonna be good! Latios vs. Mewtwo! So long until next time!)


	4. You dare challenge me!

Pokemon Attack Team

By Krimzon Flygon

(A/N: So sorry for the long update. I had a lot of homework to catch up. Anyway, here is the (in my opinion) long awaited climatic clash of Genetic vs. Eon.)

Chapter 4

You dare challenge me?

Ash's POV

"You dare challenge me?" Mewtwo roared in rage. "Do you have a death wish? I am the Envoy of destruction! To challenge me is suicide, dragon!"

Latios stood his ground. Suddenly... "Hyahh!" He roared. There was an explosion of energy and a burst of light.

I gasped. _'What is Latios doing?' _I wondered.

My question was answered when the glow faded. Latios was now made of pure crystal.

Mewtwo chuckled. "So, it seems to me you did your job for me. You used up your energy, fool."

Latios growled, his voice strangely twisted and distorted. "Wrong. I have just gone into my 'battle mode'. You think that after years of training, my reserve must have gone on _just a bit_?"

Mewtwo gasped. "Well, it won't be enough to save you. But I admire your courage, so I accept your challenge."

Latios grinned. "Good. I've been itching to scrap all day." He turned to me. "Ash. You may want to stand back. Sparring matches get a bit...explosive."

I eagerly ran into the stands and sat down. Suddenly, there was an almighty bang as the door flew open. Standing there was Latias!

"Brother, no!" she called.

Latios turned to her. "Stay out of this, sister. I have a fight to win."

"Is there any pride in getting yourself killed?" The female dragon cried incredulously, waving her arms, nearly taking my hat off. "If you die, I will never forgive myself."

Latios sighed. "I will leave it at this. If you get in my way, you're next. Now Latias, _if you please_."

Latias struggled for a moment, then sat down next to me. "Hello." She said shyly.

"Hey." I said.

Latias shifted in her seat for a moment. "Ash, I have something to confess. After my brother died, I wanted you to stay." She looked at the ground. "And I have to say, that I...

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

We both looked up in surprise to see Mewtwo go careening into the ground. He jumped to his feet, only to be knocked to the ground by a demon elbow. Latios clearly had the upper hand, and he knew it. Ash could tell by his stance and his cocky grin.

"Yessss!" Latias jumped to her feet, then slowly sat down. "Uh, I mean, keep it up, bro."

Latios turned to us and nodded. Then he turned to Mewtwo, who was on his feet by now. "Do you tell your opponents to throw the match or something? This is too easy!"

Mewtwo's lips pulled back in a silent snarl. "You'll eat those words. Are we gonna continue?"

Latios loosened up his arm. "'Course."

Mewtwo grinned. "That's the spirit."

And with that he socked Latios across the room.

"Huh!" Latias and I said in unison. _He's fighting completely differently now!_ I thought in amazement.

Sure enough, Mewtwo was totally clobbering Latios now. He snared Latios by the neck and head butted him. Latios grunted in pain, and there was a bloody bruise on his forehead. But Mewtwo didn't stop there. He hooked him in the jaw, then delivered a series of lightning fast jabs. After that, he threw Latios, who went careening into the wall. Latios groaned and shifted.

"Get up, dragon. It's better when you struggle." Mewtwo said cruelly.

Latios finally got up again, but he was in bad shape. He was bruised and bloody from the onslaught that he had just endured. The confident grin was gone, and it was replaced by a look of terror.

Mewtwo snorted. "You aren't worth the trouble of a longer fight, so it's time for me to end this."

Suddenly, he began to emit an eerie glow, and the arena began to shake, lightly at first, and then violently. I had to say something, like 'stop!' or 'he's beaten, leave him alone!' But I could only sit there, transfixed, as Mewtwo fired the inconceivably huge blue laser beam that engulfed Latios. His screams of agony echoed through the arena as Latias and I stared in horror. And as soon as it began, the attack was over. Latios was floating there for a few seconds, then dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Let that be a message to all who challenge me!" Mewtwo roared, then stormed out of the arena.

"Brother!" Latias screamed. She leapt out of the stands and dashed to the lifeless dragon. She shook him, and was relieved when he groaned in pain. "He's still alive, but barely! Let's get him out of here." I said. Latias already began dragging the unconscious guardian to the medical wing.

"How is he doing?" I asked the Chansey that exited the ward.

"He'll be ok. Reckless thing, challenging Mewtwo. It's beyond me how he survived that Dark Arrow." She said.

I got up and went into the ward. The poor thing was hooked up to innumerable devices. He slowly looked up and beckoned me forward. I went up to him.

"I have a favor to ask." He said.

"Sure" I answered. I was ready to do anything to help the dragon.

"I need you to beat him for me."

Well, almost anything.

"What? Latios, you are ten times more powerful than I, and look what he did to you!"

Latios sighed. "Ash, the battlefield is my home. And according to that Chansey, I won't be up again in at least three months. Make him pay for doin' that, will ya?"

I nodded.

"Thanks, Ash."

If you have any questions or reviews, they are appreciated. Look forward to my next installment!


	5. A New Challenge

Chapter 5

A new challenge Pt 1

(A/N: Sorry about the messy last chapter. I wanted to get it published so bad! Oh, and the last time I tried to show someone a review, I got my head bitten off 0o. So from now on, G rated reviews. This is a chapter I am personally looking forward to writing!)

Disclaimer: I own the iron syndicate, and the harpie, but nothing else.

Ash's POV

I left the ward with a heavy heart. I had made a foolish promise to Latios that would ultimately be the end of me. I already saw what would happen when a powerful Eon Pokemon dared to face Mewtwo, so I expected hell when a human, and more importantly a newbie, faced him. I bet the guy would be thrilled... I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Ash, wait up!" Raikou called, rounding the corner. "Great job in the arena! How did you... OK, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Mewtwo just beat the poop out of Latios. Used some beam."

Raikou flinched. "Uh, oh. I knew this would happen. Latios is always ticking Mewtwo off. I knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his temper. But..." His face brightened. "This gives us the opportunity to get ol' gene-pool on KP!"

"Oh, really? Can't let you do that." Mewtwo popped up behind me and I jumped a foot in the air. "KP? Me? Well, somehow I can't see that happening!"

Raikou sweatdropped. "Well, It's not what you think, Mewtwo! We were joking!"

I plucked up my courage and spoke up. "Wrong! We _will_ tell Mew about this!"

Mewtwo turned slowly and looked me directly in the eyes. I gulped. He sighed.

" I am so _tired_ of having to _explain _everything to you!" He roared. "_I_ am second in command, not _you_. Now I am going to ask you nicely _once_ to _cooperate_, and let me erase your memories!"

I only remember my fist going forward, Mewtwo's yelp of pain, and a crash as he hit the ground. I stared at my own hands in shock. Raikou looked like he was about to have a coronary. He slowly stepped forward and nudged Mewtwo with his foot. "What do you know. He's out. Ash! You knocked him out cold!"

"I-I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I..." I babbled.

Raikou shook his head. "No. It isn't that. No one has ever knocked out Mewtwo." He turned to me. "You know what? I think I am beginning to see why Mew meant by that you had potential."

I gaped, then grinned. Suddenly Raikou looked behind me and gasped.

"Run!" He yelled, then turned and followed his own order.

"What?" I called after him, then turned. My eyes widened as I saw a sizzling black orb of energy come rocketing at my head. I ducked and ran after Raikou as Mewtwo flung another shadow ball. I could hear his feet pounding against the floor as he chased me. My breath burned my lungs and throat. I ran faster, but Mewtwo was gaining. I turned a corner, and felt my feet leave the ground. Suddenly the world went dark.

"Shh!" I heard Raikou from somewhere to my left. Mewtwo's footsteps pounded up to the supply closet we had hidden in. I could hear him panting.

"Where are you, you little _creep_?" he roared, then turned and dashed away. We waited for a few seconds, then left the closet.

"That was close." I panted. Raikou nodded wearily. Suddenly Mewtwo dashed around the corner and stared directly at us. The world seemed to stand still. He pointed a trembling finger at me, grinning like a lunatic. "Ahhhhhhhh HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Thought you could hide from the Mewinator, didja! DIDJA!" He lunged at me. I closed my eyes. A second passed. Two seconds. I slowly cracked one eye open to see Mew with his hand holding Mewtwo back.

"Now what's going on here?" he asked pleasantly.

"Father. He punched me. He punched me and I will kill him for it." Mewtwo said simply.

"Why did he punch you? In self defense? I seem to remember you must consult _me_ before you erase one's mind." Mewtwo blanched.

"Wh-what? How did you...?"

Mew sighed in annoyance. "I'm a psychic pokemon. As my son, I thought that you would know that. Now come along, son. We need to talk."

Mewtwo grinned forcefully. "Yes, father." He walked a few feet, then looked over his shoulder, directly at me. I have to say, that to this day, I cannot forget the look he had given me. It was a look of pure loathing and contempt. It read plainly, 'this isn't over, human.' And at that moment, the gauntlets were thrown.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few days later, Mew called me on the intercom. After a few minutes of searching, I found the room that he had called me to. He smiled when I came in. "Welcome. I trust you are ready for some training?" I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Mew grinned. "Then let's get down to business."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

One year later, I felt like a new me. I was now stronger then I had ever been in my life. I had done training in ju-jitsu, karate, tae kwon do, and for some reason I couldn't understand, capoeira. But the physical arts are not just what I was trained in. I was now a dead eye marksman. Latios had recovered from the blast, and the month of hospitalization had done nothing to his spirit.

"It's not that I want revenge on him for hurting me initially. I just want to get him back for keeping me off the field!" he had cracked one day.

It happened one day when I was playing cards with Raikou. The legendary and I had become great friends, and he was like a mentor to me. Suddenly, red lights began to flash on and off, and an alarm blared. Raikou got to his feet. "Well. About time." He said

"What?" I asked.

Raikou ran for the door. "A pokemon terrorist group is attacking! We have a mission!"

That was good enough for me. I got to my feet and ran to the door. I followed Raikou into a huge building, with an airborne table projecting a hologram of the planet. Mew and a few other members of the Attack Team sat around a table. Mewtwo got to his feet.

"What is _he_ doing here. He's no commander!" he seethed.

"Mewtwo, I'm surprised." Mew said calmly. "By now I thought you would know that commanders can invite a new member as guest."

Mewtwo ground his teeth and sat down, muttering darkly. Mew ignored him.

"Intelligence indicates that the Iron Syndicate has launched a blockade on the city of Cianwood. As you know, Cianwood is a vital supply for some of our more potent medications, and if the blockade is allowed to continue, our supplies will drop an estimated two hundred percent. Your mission is to go to Cianwood, and lift the blockade."

Latios grinned. "So, I threw my game of gin rummy for _this?_"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I ran down the hall next to Raikou. "So who are these Iron Syndicate guys anyway?" I asked him.

"It's a group of steel-type pokemon bent on taking over the world. They're led by a scizor named Grover Ferris." He answered. He turned a corner and entered a pair of metal doors. I followed him and my eyes widened. We were in a gi-normus hanger. There were countless groups of pokemon, either working on vehicles, eating lunch, or just standing around.

"This place is huge!" I said in disbelief. Raikou nodded.

"Well, its gotta be _big_. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to fit the Harpie."

"Harpie? What's the...holy spit." I said as I stopped dead. I was staring at the biggest plane I had ever seen in my entire life. The tires on the landing gear dwarfed me entirely. "Wow. Are we gonna fly this thing?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I sank back into my seat on the Harpie. Raikou sat across from me. Suddenly the loudspeaker crackled. I sat up in surprise. "Landing zone already? That was fast." I said. Suddenly a strange voice spoke over the loudspeaker.

"Attention P.A.T. This is Commander Ferris. I am giving you a fair warning. Advancing any further will result in immediate destruction of Cianwood. This is your last warning."

I leaned out of my seat and stared down the isle to see how our side would react. The driver, a Xatu, simply pressed a button. I grabbed my ears as a high pitched whine filled the plane. The Xatu spoke.

"We have successfully jammed their SAM and Anti-Island Rocket launchers. Awaiting your next order, commander."

Mewtwo sat back in his seat. "Order an all unit bombing run on the biggest ship. That should be the one that Commander Ferris is on."

"Yes sir."

There was a moment of weightlessness as we turned and headed towards the said target. Suddenly, the plane shook and there was a ringing, ricocheting noise. I grabbed the arms of my seat as the plane banked and rolled, trying to avoid the AA gun's fire. Mewtwo was knocked from his seat and slammed into the floor with an "oof". He scrambled to his feet, only to be knocked on his face again as the plane dove straight down.

"And here we see a prime example of why seat belts are so important." I joked.

Mewtwo managed to climb into his seat again. "I thought you said their guns were jammed!"

Xatu turned slowly. "They were. At least the ones on the boat."

Mewtwo stood up. "And that's supposed to mean what?"

Xatu sighed sadly. "It means that Ferris has come topside!"

I stared out the window. A scizor had come on board and was staring at us. The plane came to a stop and hovered in place. Mewtwo pressed a button on the chair arm. "Attention, Ferris! This is Mewtwo! You are advised to surrender or suffer immediate termination! This is your last warning!"

I anxiously turned to the boat to see Ferris' reaction. My eyes widened as he aimed one of his claws at the ship. I saw that the claw was made of gold, and as I watched, a barrel poked out of the center. There was a coughing blast and a fireball burst out of the barrel and sped towards the Harpie.

"Oh, _no_." Mewtwo said.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The Xatu struggled to keep our plane in the air as we struggled to stay in our seats. For the second time, Mewtwo was flung face first out of his seat and slid down the aisle. He ran into his seat and pushed the intercom again.

"That does it! Fire!"

I looked at a capital ship that was floating next to us, and as I watched, a Gatling turret came out of the front. The turret spun and fired a barrage of the strangest pokeballs I had ever seen. They honestly looked like big black eyeballs. Ferris simply grinned and aimed his claw at the pokeballs. Suddenly a blast of machine gun fire emanated from it, deflecting the dark pokeballs.

"Xatu! Get close to the boat and prepare for an air drop!"

"Yes sir!"

Raikou got up. "Ash, grab a pokeball launcher and a parachute! We're going in!"

I gaped. "You mean we're gonna parachute into a mob of angry steel types?"

"Pretty much! But don't worry! Mewtwo's pokeballs are the best! Can capture any pokemon one hundred percent of the time! Homing too! Puts the Master balls to _shame!_"

Hey, I could go with that! I grabbed a launcher and a bunch of clips, then opened the door. I stared down at the boat, ten thousand feet below. "Uh, after you!"

"Me?" Raikou stared at me. "What's wrong with you going first?"

"Uh, boys? You _might_ want to put those on first?" Mewtwo pointed at a row of parachutes.

"Oh. Good idea." I grinned sheepishly. I grabbed a chute and put it on as Raikou donned his. I slowly walked to the door again. "Tally hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled and jumped. I could feel the wind whipping by me and I pulled the cord. The chute shot out of my backpack and I descended slowly. I stared nervously at the steel types below, then turned to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, this gives them a chance to blast us. Can't we go down any faster?" I asked.

Mewtwo grinned. "Oh, yes! Just take your parachute off! You'll drop like a rock!"

I grinned and began to take it off, then realized what he meant. "Hey, that's not funny!" I roared. I angrily began to put it back on as Mewtwo laughed heartily. Suddenly there was a whizzing noise and something hot brushed by my cheek. I turned to see a small glowing star turn in the air and come at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo! Watch out for the swift!"

Mewtwo turned and gasped as the star hit one of the cords and severed it instantly. "Whoaaa!" Mewtwo began to swing and roll as he tried to stabilize himself. I laughed at his expression, with one eye big, one small, and biting a half of his lower lip, but I wasn't laughing as he changed directions and came straight at me. I didn't have time to yell as he smashed into me. My parachute collapsed and we toppled into the sea. The salt water stung my eyes and I closed them quickly, then swam quickly to the surface. I broke the surface with a gasp, then opened my watery eyes to see Mewtwo blast out of the water. I sighed and swam towards the boat. Suddenly, something flew into the water next to me. I looked up to see a group of scarmarys firing swifts at me. I pulled out my launcher and fired it at the metal birds. The dark pokeballs that I had seen fired from the Gatling gun launched at the steel-types, and sucked them up in a blaze of red light. Almost as quickly, the pokeball vanished. I swam to the boat and climbed the sides, dodging blasts of various types. I pulled myself up the rest of the way and began firing my launcher, sucking up skarmorys, baltoys, fortresses...

"Look out!"

Raikou's warning came just in time. I dove out of the way of a burst of Uzi fire, launched by Commander Ferris; hiding behind a SAM launcher, I built up the courage to peek around the corner and fire off a few pokeballs. Ferris held his gold claw out and projected a force shield, deflecting the pokeballs, then switching claws again and firing another Uzi burst. He stopped and yelled to a skarmory that was locked in combat with Raikou.

"You, try to undo the jamming, and as soon as you do so, open fire on Cianwood! We'll show them!"

The steelbird pokemon swung a steel wing into Raikou's chest, driving him back to slam into the ground. He then turned and ran into the boat. I blindly turned to run after him.

"Where are you going, soldier!" Mewtwo yelled.

"You heard what Ferris told that skarmory! I'm going to stop him!" I answered.

"Not unless I give an order to do so, human!" Mewtwo roared.

Well, what you would have done? I turned and ran after the skarmory. I heard Mewtwo yelling furiously after me, but I ignored him. I heard footsteps and leapt around the corner, launcher raised, but it was only a Pichu.

PICHU!

Ferris would never let an electric type into his team! I realized I was staring at the brig. The Pichu noticed my launcher and squealed in fear, backing up to the wall of his cell. I shook my head, shushing him. I ran to the control panel and smashed it with my forearm, exposing the wires. I pulled a wire apart and began rubbing the two sides together, throwing sparks and opening the doors. I leaned down to the terrified pokemon and showed him my badge.

"Don't worry. I'm from the Pokemon Attack Team. Stay here for a second, and don't move!" I turned and ran, leaving the Pichu in disbelief. I turned a corner to see the scarmory run down a hall, I aimed my launcher at him and emptied a quarter of my clip at him, but missed. The skarmory looked over his shoulder and fired a Tri-Attack at me. I dove back behind the corner and heard it explode behind me. I dove through the smoke and chased after the fleeing bird. I chased it up one hall, then down another, firing the launcher when I got close. He ran in a sliding metal door and locked it behind him. I looked for a panel that I could hot-wire. Nada. Suddenly I heard footsteps around the corner. Hiding, I saw a Metagross; this was my chance. Tailing him, I snuck into the room. As soon as the door closed behind me, I launched a hunter ball at him, nailing him at point blank. The Scarmory lunged for the alarm, but I nailed him as well. I looked at the firing button and lock on devices that lined the walls. A slow grin crept across my face. I reached for the aiming courser and turned the turrets at Ferris's other ships and prepared to fire. Suddenly, the air was shattered by a clicking gun hammer.

"Don't move." Ferris said from behind me, and in my mind's eye, I could see the PK9 aimed directly at the back of my head, and the legions of steel-types waiting faithfully behind him. "This is where it ends, human scum."

"Why, Ferris?" I asked, testing my luck. "Why do you hate humans?"

"Why indeed?" Ferris said. "No one has ever asked me that before. But the answer is right behind you!" He grabbed my shoulder with his golden claw. "I used to belong to the police force in Hoenn. My trainer was the greatest cop the region had ever known. Together, we captured criminal after criminal! But then came the day that all changed! My trainer and I both went out to fight Giovanni! We underestimated the amount of troops we would encounter. A grunt shattered my claw with a single bullet!" He snarled. "My trainer threw me out on the street, and forgot all about me. I vowed revenge, and by creating an army, I will take it! And I'll start by killing _you_! Die!" Suddenly there was a commotion from behind me. "Hey!" Someone yelled. "Someone's attacking from behiAAARGH!" I heard a rapid fire of capturing hunter balls, and saw my chance. I grabbed Ferris' claw and flipped him over my shoulder. Caught off guard, the wind rushed out of him as he hit the deck. I didn't give him a chance to recover. I aimed my launcher and captured him. I turned and saw Latios, Mewtwo, and Raikou battling their way through the army of steel types. I set my launcher on automatic and fired into the crowd. In a matter of moments, the army was gone. Mewtwo walked up to me. I expected a 'thank goodness' or a 'nice shooting,' or maybe even a 'thanks'. What I _didn't_ expect was Mewtwo to grab me by the neck and lift me off the ground.

"Where's Ferris?" He roared.

"No need to worry, Mewtwo. I captured him." I said. Mewtwo let out a wild roar of fury and hurled me to the ground.

"You fool! You were to let me capture him! I am the leader of the attack squadron! Me! And me alone!" Mewtwo had never looked so angry. His eyes were bloodshot, and specks of spit were flying from his mouth. But he wasn't the only one beginning to see red. I was beginning to loose my cool too. I personally believe in 'first there gets it', and I hate calling 'shotgun'. And then along came this idiot claiming he has dibs on all of the glory. It may be just me, but I believe glory is to be shared. By god, I told myself, I ought to stand up to this guy!

"Hey, Mewtwo, I got here first, so I guess it's fair that I got Ferris, isn't it?" I might have well told Mewtwo that he had hit every branch when he fell out of the ugly tree, by the way that his face froze, then twisted into a look that suggested that the expression on his face from a few seconds ago was actually his 'have a nice day' face.

"What did you **_JUST SAY TO ME?_**" He said in a voice that was rapidly becoming the loudest scream I had ever heard. "**_WHA...WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?_**"

"I am the one who caught Ferris, so as they say, deal with it!" I said, currently not giving a hoot about my personal health and well being. Mewtwo turned, if possible, redder.

"**_Why you son of a..._**" He didn't get a chance to finish. His heart made sure of that. He stiffened for a second and collapsed. Latios leaned down by his side.

"It's a stroke. I saw Lorenzo have one when he learned that a hacker had screwed around with the decimal numbers on his tax report, and moved all of them seven spaces to the right. We can worry about him later. Right now, we need to plant these satchel charges on his SAM launchers" He held up a bunch of high-tech-looking bombs. "They're a cinch to use. Just stick them on the SAMs. One will do; they're powerful. I'll be taking Mewtwo back to the Harpie. The rest of the squadron already took down the rest of the boats. So once the two of you are back on the plane, I'll detonate the charges and we're in the credits." He said, hefting Mewtwo onto his shoulder. I looked at Raikou.

"Lets go!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"And the last one is..." I said, placing the charge on the SAM. "Set." I activated my walkie-talkie. "I'm done with my charges, Raikou!" I released the button and heard Raikou's answer.

"Same. Let's make like an atom and split."

"Roger, over and out." I said. I ran to the waiting Harpie and scaled the ladder. I happened to look up, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Mewtwo was standing there with a look of pure cacoethes on his face. He leapt at me with a roar of fury. I dodged his flailing fists by throwing my weight to the left, swinging the ladder out of his reach. He caught himself in the air and lunged again. I slid down the ladder a few rungs and dodged again. He grabbed the ladder, and began to descend it head-first, like a gigantic spider, with his face unchanging from the maniacal grin. He produced a combat knife and swung it at my head. I lunged out of the way, nearly losing my balance.

"Hey! Mewtwo, what are you doing!" Latios flew out of the cockpit and down to Mewtwo. Mewtwo swung his hand, slapping Latios in the wrist. Something small flew from Latios' nerveless claws. I caught a seconds glimpse of a tiny device. I instantly knew what it was. Even in something as sophisticated as the PAT, a detonator looked like a detonator. I barely heard Latios' gasp of terror as I watched the tiny device clatter to the deck..._button first!_

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I reeled from the deafening blasts as the satchel charges went of one after another, decimating the ship and plunging it to the bottom of the ocean. I turned back to Mewtwo and saw his fist come back, and forward into my face. I slid down a few rungs, slicing up my hands in the process. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, then looked up to see Mewtwo come at me with his combat knife. I swung away once again, then socked him in the face. Mewtwo was knocked from the ladder and did a back flip in the air, then recovered and dove again. I slapped his wrist like I had seen him do to Latios. The trick worked. Then knife flew from his hand and fell into the ocean below. Mewtwo watched it drop, then stared at me, wild-eyed. He lunged at me with a scream of anger. I swung the ladder again, and threw my weight in the opposite direction, picking my feet off of the rungs, and swinging them into Mewtwo's chest with full force. He gave an 'ungh' of pain, flying into the water. I waited for him to surface. A shadow ball attack launched out of the ocean, incinerating part of the ladder. I struggled to hang on.

"Ash, take my hand!" Latios said, reaching down. I scaled part of the ladder, then took his hand with both of mine, getting a double grip. Latios was pulled down a bit as I let go with my legs, leaving him to support my weight. He struggled for a few seconds, then yanked me up. We collapsed on the floor of the Harpie, out of breath. Latios looked up. "Ash..."

He didn't need to say any more. I already had heard the telltale 'whoosh' of Mewtwo blasting out of the water and right at my jugular. I timed my swing so as soon as he shot at me, I backfisted him in the temple as hard as I could. It did the trick. Mewtwo toppled right by me and fell to the floor. He made an attempt to get up, failed, and collapsed. I panted for breath, and sat down. Latios took Mewtwo to the back of the plane and stuck him in the bathroom. When he came back, he looked at the Xatu piloting the Harpie. "Get us outta here."

"Yes sir." The Xatu answered. He gunned the afterburners and the Harpie shot in the direction of the Building of Nova. I sat back in my seat. I had completed my first mission, earned the respect of a lot of members of the PAT, and once again, knocked out Mewtwo. Overall, not a bad day.

To Be Continued in Chapter 6


End file.
